Alter Ego
by Author Friendship
Summary: Jangan takut, Nak. Kau akan bermimpi indah malam ini. Rapatkan selimutmu, pejamkan kedua matamu... aku akan menjemputmu di suatu tempat antara mimpi dan realita. Kemarilah. Berikan tangannmu, biarkan aku menuntunmu ke semesta tidak bertepi. Kau harus tetap bermimpi. Kau harus tetap tinggal di sini sampai aku puas meski kau sudah tidak ingin lagi. /SasuHina, AU.
1. Chapter 1

© Au. Fr—collab account. Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Alternate universe.

* * *

_Jangan takut, Nak. Kau akan bermimpi indah malam ini._

_Rapatkan selimutmu, pejamkan kedua matamu... aku akan menjemputmu di suatu tempat antara mimpi dan realita. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang amat menarik—hal menakjubkan, yang bahkan tak terjangkau oleh imajinasi manusia sekalipun. Kita akan bertualang. Akan kubangkitkan sisi dirimu yang lain, yang berani, yang liar. Kita akan bermain dari tengah malam sampai senja, atau lebih lama lagi... lalu bermain lagi, lagi, lagi selama yang kau mau. Hingga kau tidak akan ingin __terbangun__ kembali._

—_Hingga kau tidak akan bisa terbangun kembali._

_Ah, Nak... kenapa tubuhmu gemetaran? Kemarilah. Berikan tangannmu, biarkan aku menuntunmu ke semesta tidak bertepi. Kau harus tetap bermimpi. Kau harus tetap tinggal di sini sampai aku puas meski kau sudah tidak ingin lagi..._

_Tapi sayang, aku tidak akan pernah puas.__  
_

* * *

_.._

**Chapter I : : The Clairvoyant**

_Enjoy. Be careful, watch your behind…_

..

* * *

Di kompleks Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, seorang wanita berjaket ungu tampak berjalan menuju kantor pusat. Seekor anjing putih besar mengikuti langkahnya dengan setia sambil menggonggong sesekali. Ketika sampai di pintu depan kantor utama, dia memutar kenop dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Bunyi lonceng terdengar nyaring.

Pria berambut jabrik yang berada di meja seberang mengangkat pandangan dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya, lalu tersenyum menyapa pada wanita yang baru datang. "Oh, hei, Hinata. Ada perlu apa?"

"Sore, Kiba," katanya, sementara si anjing bergegas menghampiri pria itu dengan riang. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya mau memberitahu... Akamaru mengikutiku lagi seharian ini. Kau yang suruh?"

"Hah? Tidak kok." Pria bernama Kiba itu melirik sekilas ke arah objek yang dimaksud. Akamaru menyalak dua kali. "Entahlah. Kelihatannya dia cuma khawatir padamu, hahaha. Tidak masalah, kadang dia memang random seperti itu."

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir sang Hyuuga muda. Dia memang sudah mengenal binatang itu sekaligus tuannya sejak masih kecil, tapi dia tidak pernah paham bagaimana Kiba bisa mengerti bahasa anjing. "Oke, kuhargai itu," ujarnya," Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sering pergi ke tempat yang tidak mengizinkan membawa-bawa hewan, jadi... kurasa lebih baik Akamaru kukembalikan padamu saja."

"Oh... oke. Thanks."

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke kantorku, ya."

Kedua sahabat karib ini memang sama-sama bekerja di departemen kepolisian Konoha, hanya saja dalam divisi yang berbeda. Inuzuka Kiba—sang pemilik anjing pelacak—adalah komandan penyidik, sementara Hyuuga Hinata adalah dokter yang bertugas menangani masalah autopsi. Meski begitu, mereka seringkali masih bekerja sama.

"Hei, ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi jam habis. Kau masih ada kerjaan tidak, Hinata? Kalau tidak ada, nanti sekalian kuantar pulang."

Wanita itu kelihatan berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Ah, terima kasih. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan laporan kasus terakhir... hari ini juga. Besok tersangkanya sudah akan disidang."

Kiba mengangguk paham. Temannya yang satu ini memang tipe orang yang tidak suka membawa-bawa pekerjaan ke rumah, jadi dia biasa menyelesaikannya di kantor. "Baiklah. Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, tidak usah repot-repot," tolak Hinata lagi. Lagipula tahu apa Kiba tentang ilmu kedokteran? Paling-paling akhirnya nanti dia tiduran di sofa sambil menonton.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau ada perlu apa-apa, nanti kau telepon Shino saja ya, dia pasti bantu. Itu juga kalau dia tidak sedang kencan dengan insectariumnya... hahaha."

Belum selesai Kiba tertawa, mendadak sesuatu berwarna hitam meluncur di udara, melewati meja komputer dan akhirnya mendarat di dahinya. Pria itu berjengit kaget. Ditepisnya benda kecil itu ke lantai.

"BWAAAAH! Shino! Sudah kubilang jangan melempar kecoa sembarangan!" teriaknya, "Dasar jorok!"

"..."

"Shinooooooooooooo!"

"Bercanda."

Hinata cuma tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua rekannya itu. Kalau yang seperti ini sih sudah pemandangan biasa, baik di dalam maupun di luar Divisi Dua. Sebelum dua orang itu berdebat (tidak bisa dibilang berdebat juga sih, karena yang satu hanya akan diam sambil pasang earphone), gadis itu bergegas pamit_—_pekerjaannya sudah menunggu. Tidak lupa sekali lagi dia mengingatkan Kiba untuk mengawasi Akamaru.

Ah, ya. Pekerjaan seperti ini kadang memang merepotkan...

..

* * *

..

Ketika jam berdentang sepuluh kali, Hinata membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya tertidur di depan laptop yang masih menyala. _Ah, di mana aku?_ pikirnya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di kantor—lagipula dia tidak ingat berjalan pulang. Hinata mengerjap ketika cahaya lampu membuat matanya rabun sejenak. Sejauh ingatannya, tadi dia sedang mengetik laporan, tapi... sejak kapan dia tertidur?

Dilihat dari hasil kerjanya yang baru setengah jadi, rasa-rasanya sudah lumayan lama dia ketiduran. Pasti kecapekan karena akhir-akhir ini banyak kerjaan. _Oh, sial... kemalaman lagi._ Berarti rekor lemburnya yang tak pernah lebih dari jam delapan malam sudah terpecahkan.

Yang jadi masalah, biasanya jam segitu masih ada taksi atau ojek. Hinata melirik jam tangannya_—nah, kalau sekarang? Bagaimana dia pulang?_

Tapi belum sempat wanita itu memutuskan antara minta jemput Neji atau sekalian menginap di kantor, mendadak terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Awalnya dia abaikan saja, dan berharap si pengetuk akan mengira tidak ada orang di dalam (kalau itu Kiba atau Shino, sudah pasti mereka langsung masuk tanpa permisi). Dia sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu, toh ini bukan jam pelayanan masyarakat. Lagipula orang macam apa yang datang malam-malam begini?

Hanya saja makin lama, ketukan itu makin keras. Hinata berusaha berkonsentrasi mengerjakan laporannya lagi, tapi bunyi itu sangat mengganggu. Sekitar semenit, ketukan mulai berubah jadi gedoran. Hinata menghela nafas panjang_—_ akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Ditutupnya laptop, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

Dari lubang intip, yang terlihat hanya bayangan hitam, karena orang itu berdiri membelakangi lampu. Siapa dia? Mau apa datang ke divisi otopsi malam-malam?

Cklek.

"Selamat malam." Hinata berusaha memasang wajah ramah, tapi rasa-rasanya tidak terlalu berhasil. Terlebih lagi, pria jangkung berambut gelap—mungkin hitam atau biru tua, entahlah—yang berdiri di depan pintu malah terbelalak kaget ketika melihatnya. Cukup lama, dia hanya diam dan memandangi Hinata dari atas ke bawah, membuatnya jadi risih.

"Maaf... kantor kepolisian sudah tutup, tuan. Silakan kembali lagi besok pagi, terima kasih," ujar Hinata sopan. Tapi pria itu bergeming—masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Sejurus kemudian dia menggenggam kusen, menghalangi Hinata untuk menutup pintu.

"Aku ada perlu."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kalau begitu... denganmu."

_Aku?_

Meski bingung, Hinata tetap mempersilakannya masuk. Ditariknya kursi di depan meja, dan mereka pun duduk berhadapan. Pemuda yang datang berkunjung itu berkulit pucat kaukasoid, matanya hitam monokrom. Cukup maskulin, hanya saja kelihatan agak berantakan, pikir Hinata. Raut wajahnya seperti orang depresi, dan kantung mata mengindikasikan bahwa dia mungkin juga kurang tidur.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata mengerutkan alis beberapa saat ketika mendengar nama belakangnya. Pantas. Tapi jujur saja, pria ini kelihatan agak terlalu mengenaskan untuk ukuran keluarga elit macam Uchiha...

"Aku perlu bantuanmu. Kau Hyuuga, kan?" tanyanya, nyaris tanpa intonasi.

"Eh... ya." Hinata mengerutkan alis. Kalau melihat matanya yang kelihatan tidak berpupil, anak kecil juga bisa menebak kalau dia Hyuuga. "Dr. Hinata Hyuuga, Departemen Kepolisian Konohagakure divisi lima. Jadi... apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar.

"Aku... aku tidak yakin," ujarnya ragu. Kentara sekali pria itu tidak nyaman berbicara dengan Hinata, dan ini membuat suasana jadi kikuk. Beberapa kali ia menengok ke kanan-kiri—terutama ke arah jendela—dan terus mengetuk-ngetukkan buku jarinya ke pegangan kursi. Wanita itu pun menunggu dengan sabar; tapi tepat ketika pemuda Uchiha itu hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara, sebuah buku mendadak jatuh berdebam dari rak di sudut ruangan. Hinata berjengit kaget-tapi segera membuat catatan mental untuk mengecek lemari tua itu besok pagi.

Sasuke menggerutu. "Ugh. Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan senang."

"Maaf, Uchiha-san?"

Pria itu cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan apa-apa." Setelah interupsi barusan, dia kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa kaulakukan... Kau percaya dengan dunia paralel, Hyuuga-san?"

_Dunia—apa?_

Hinata merasa ekspresi bingungnya pasti kelewat eksplisit, karena kemudian Sasuke lanjut berbicara tanpa menunggu responnya. "Aku diikuti oleh sebuah entitas asing. Semacam makhluk khayalan, tapi nyata. Dan ini bukan pertanda baik, percayalah. "

Mendengar pernyataan semacam itu, terang saja Hinata jadi kelabakan. _Apa-apaan orang ini? Memangnya dia tidak lihat papan nama di depan: Kantor Kepolisian?_ "Maaf, saya tidak bisa membantu. Mestinya anda menemui cenayang, bukannya dokter... Tapi saya bisa merekomendasikan beberapa obat yang akan membuat halusinasi anda berkur—"

Tapi belum selesai Hinata bicara, pria itu sudah keburu menyela. "Kaupikir aku sakit? Ini sungguhan—makhluk itu tidak hanya menggertak dengan teror, dia benar-benar bermain dengan jiwa manusia! Kalau aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri, aku tidak akan repot-repot minta bantuanmu!"

_Oke, ini... membingungkan. Orang ini tidak waras atau apa, sih? _"Saya rasa anda sebaiknya minta bantuan pada orang yang lebih berkompeten..."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku butuh kau—katakanlah... sebuah _deja vu. _Kau kira menemukanmu di kota seluas Konoha itu mudah, hah_?_" Sasuke menatap mata Hinata, membuat wanita itu mencelos seketika. "Akan kucari caranya. Katakan saja kalau kau bersedia."

"Tapi Tuan Uchi—"

"Katakan. Saja."

Akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Dia sudah tidak tahan diganggu malam-malam dengan hal-hal nonsense macam ini, lagipula laporannya masih perlu ditangani. Mungkin saja orang ini hanya pengidap schizophrenia yang kebetulan menderita insomnia, dan iseng mengganggu sembarang orang yang bisa dia temui. Hinata membuat catatan mental untuk mengadukannya pada Shino besok pagi.

"Ya... baiklah. Saya akan berusaha..."

Sejurus kemudian, entah bagaimana hawa dingin mendadak menelusup masuk ke ruangan. Hinata refleks menengok ke belakang untuk mengecek jendela, tapi semuanya masih tertutup. Hinata mengucek mata ketika saat ia berbalik, ruang kerjanya berubah blur dan berbayang abu-abu suram. Sudut-sudut kantor menggelap, lampu meredup—hanya memancarkan cahaya merah remang-remang. Kabut aneh menyelimuti lantai. Tempat itu jadi terasa berbeda, maskipun semua perabot masih berada di tempat yang sama.

_Lho. A-apa yang terjadi?_

Lalu sepasang cahaya kuning pucat muncul, menyorot dari udara kosong dekat langit-langit. Dari kejauhan benda itu tampak lonjong runcing seperti mata kucing, pupilnya berupa celah hitam. Awalnya mereka bergerak mengapung seperti kunang-kunang... tapi sangat mengganggu dan mengeluarkan hawa aneh. Perut Hinata bergolak.

Cahaya itu mulai membuat bulu-bulu di tengkuknya berdiri. Hinata mengusap belakang lehernya. Apapun itu, entah bagaimana terasa menekan—tidak secara fisik, tapi psikologis. Lalu sebuah geraman kasar yang berubah-ubah nada menggema di ruangan. Awalnya halus, tapi makin lama makin keras.

"—yuuga-?"

Dan sekarang Hinata mulai gemetar. Dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangan, ketika tidak lama kemudian mereka berhenti bergerak.

Di sisi plafon yang gelap, perlahan tapi pasti kabut hitam mulai terbentuk di sekitar mata itu. Mulanya berwujud abstrak seperti tinta hitam yang diteteskan ke air, tapi lama-kelamaan mengumpul dan makin solid—siluet mirip manusia berleher panjang menempel di langit-langit. Nafas Hinata tertahan seketika. Dia mencoba berteriak. Tapi alih-alih suara, yang bisa lolos dari bibirnya hanya desisan udara.

"—Hyuuga-san?"

Selang sedetik, sebuah suara membuyarkan segalanya—_oh, syukurlah._ Rasanya seperti disentak kembali dari mimpi buruk pada realita, yang membuatnya lega luar biasa. Nafas Hinata pun melambat, detak jantungnya perlahan merileks ketika lampu neon kembali terang menyilaukan. Udara tidak lagi terasa berat-lembap. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Entitas itu lenyap, meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan bingung dan gamang seperti orang bangun tidur.

_Ah, halusinasi... lagi._

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ingat untuk menjawab panggilan penyelamatnya. "A-ah, ya, ada apa... Uchiha-san?"

Tapi ketika Sasuke balas menatapnya, gadis itu baru sadar kalau iris oniks pria itu telah berubah jadi merah darah. Kulitnya putih kapur. Ekspresinya juga ganjil—antara tersenyum dan tidak. Sekarang, sejelas hitam di atas putih, Hinata bisa mendengar suara berat di sela-sela geraman serak yang tidak manusiawi.

"Kau... melihatku."

Kali ini, HInata benar-benar berteriak.

...

* * *

BRAK!

Mendadak pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka. Sesuatu melompat dari luar dan langsung menubruk Sasuke di kursinya, membuat dua sosok itu terguling ke lantai. Hinata tersentak kaget—entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Dia masih membeku di kursinya ketika kemudian Kiba—pria yang baru masuk itu—langsung menindih dan memukul sisi kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba membalas, tapi lengannya segera dikunci. Dia mengerang.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kiba mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada Hinata, hah!?"

"Hei—ugh—kau ini siap—"

"KIBA!" Begitu tersadar sepenuhnya, Hinata bergegas menghampiri mereka berdua. Ditariknya lengan pria yang di atas. "Kiba, sudah! Lepaskan dia!"

Butuh usaha ekstra sebelum akhirnya pria berambut cokelat tanah itu bangkit berdiri. Diseretnya Hinata ke jarak aman, lalu bergegas menarik keluar sepucuk pistol. Moncongnya ditodongkan ke arah Sasuke yang masih terkapar di lantai. Pemuda itu hendak mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya, tapi langsung terdiam begitu terdengar letusan pistol—sebuah tembakan kilat yang diarahkan Kiba ke langit-langit.

"Berani bergerak satu senti, dan peluru kedua akan memembus tulang rusukmu," ancamnya. "Aku serius."

"Kiba!"

Untungnya Hinata keburu menengahi. Ia menempatkan diri di depan Kiba, lalu menurunkan _shotgun _yang dipegang pria itu dengan hati-hati. "Jangan tembak, kumohon! Dia pasienku! Pasien biasa, tidak ada yang perlu di—"

"Lalu teriakan tadi?"

"I-itu... itu tadi cuma... err..." Hinata tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat, jadi dia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting..."

Kiba kelihatan sama sekali tidak percaya. "Pasien apa? Kau ini dokter visum, Hinata, sejak kapan kau menerima pasien?"

Yeah, Kiba benar. Makanya wanita itu tidak berani menjawab. Setelah yakin Kiba tidak akan menembak, dia menghampiri Sasuke, lalu berjongkok dan mencoba membantunya berdiri. "Ma-maafkan teman saya, U-Uchiha-san... dia memang kadang seperti itu..."

Akan tetapi Sasuke malah menepis tangan Hinata dengan kasar, memberinya isyarat untuk menjauh. Tertatih-tatih, dia pun bangkit sendiri dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. Wanita itu hendak menyusul, tapi Kiba sudah keburu menahan lengannya.

"Siapa orang itu? Ada urusan apa kau dengan... Uchiha?" desak Kiba, setelah yakin pria yang tadi sudah pergi. Klan itu memang terkenal sebagai keluarga yang kaya raya, tapi agak misterius dan berantakan. Bukankah mencurigakan kalau salah satu dari mereka mendatangi kantor polisi malam-malam dan menemui dokternya?

"A-aku juga baru kenal. Dia hanya datang dan... minta bantuan."

"Bantuan?"

"Semacam itulah," jawab Hinata tidak yakin. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakannya denganmu. Maaf."

KIba mendengus. Yeah, kode etik kedokteran selalu jadi alasan Hinata kalau sedang tidak ingin memberitahukan masalahnya pada orang lain—yang sebagian besar jelas berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? "Duh, kau ini. Bikin khawatir saja, tahu tidak?"

"Maafkan a—"

"Hah, sudah sudah. Jangan minta maaf terus, " ujar Kiba, setengah menggerutu. Dimasukkannya magnum kembali ke gespernya. "Akamaru tidak bisa diam sejak kami pulang dari kantor. Iseng kutelpon Neji-san, katanya kau malah belum pulang sejak pagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengecek keadaanmu, sekalian membawakan makan malam—_kau selalu lupa makan kalau terlalu sibuk, ingat?_—tapi... Yeah, lain kali aku akan lebih percaya pada insting Akamaru."

Hinata tertunduk.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kuantar kau pulang,"

.

.

**To be continued.**

**A/N**: Horor pertama, cek! Omaigot susah gilaaaak! *jambak rambut orang* Gomen lama, soalnya sekalian nunggu UAS kelar biar tenang... hehe._.v kini kuberikan harta ini pada ahli warisnya... kudu dilanjutin, ye. Haha! *kabur*


	2. Chapter 2

© Au. Fr—collab account. Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Alternate universe.

* * *

_Nak, kemarilah, sambutlah pelukanku._

_Aku takkan melepaskan tanganku sedetik pun dari tubuhmu. Kemarilah, mendekatlah... sudah lama aku menunggumu. Ah, Nak... ada apa? Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Apakah kau tak mengenaliku lagi? Aku selalu mendatangimu dan membawamu pergi disaat ragu mulai membujukmu, dan kepercayaan seolah membuangmu._

_Tenanglah, Aku ada disini. Selalu ada disini._

_Jangan pedulikan jika tanganku yang menggenggammu kini..._

_Harus berlumuran darah hitam._

* * *

..

**Chapter II : : Gute Nact**

_Enjoy. Be careful, watch your behind…_

..

* * *

..

"Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?"

"Eh?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Sama sekali tak mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Kiba sedari awal.

"Umm, maaf, Kiba? Umm, a-aku melamun.."

Kiba menarik napas panjang. "Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?" Kiba melirik si Uchiha yang mengekori mereka di belakang.

"D-dia klienku. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa seorang klien yang datang tak tahu aturan seperti dia dan bisa saja mencelakaimu saat kau jatuh tertidur harus kau ladeni?! Meski dia bilang marganya Uchiha atau apa, Gunakan logikamu, Hinata!" nada bicara Kiba yang tegas membuat Hinata sedikit terkesiap.

"T-tapi,"

"Dengar, kau tak perlu berhubungan dengan pria itu. Dia jelas-jelas ingin mencelakaimu! Kau pikir wajar, hah! Malam-malam begini seorang wanita sepertimu berdua saja dengan pria tak dikenal di ruang kantor yang sempit?! Berharaplah Shino tidak mengetahui hal ini, karena dia akan menjebloskan pria itu ke penjara dan—"

"Hei, kau, berhentilah membual. Aku bukan penjahat atau semacamnya seperti yang kau duga." Potong Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Kiba.

Glup.

Hinata menelan ludah. Ini seperti _deja vu_. Mata itu. Terlihat sama dengan sepasang mata mengerikan yang ia lihat. Mata iris oniks. Merah darah. Rasa takut yang melilit sampai ia susah bernapas. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa berpeluh padahal saat itu udara cukup dingin menusuk kulit.

Kiba mulai emosi dan mendadak mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke. "KAU! TUTUP MULUTMU! KAU PIKIR KAU ITU HEBAT, HAH! BRENGSEK!" tangan Kiba bergerak meninju wajah Sasuke.

"K-kiba! Jangan!" Hinata berusaha melerai.

Dengan mudah, Sasuke menepis tangan Kiba dan memelintirnya. "Dengarkan aku sebentar saja, 'tuan' Inuzuka. Kau sebaiknya tidak mencampuri urusanku dengan nona Hyuuga. Dia adalah orang yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Wanita cantik seperti dia rasanya tak cocok jika harus berpartner denganmu yang berasal dari klan rendahan. Kau tahu, sebaiknya kau harus melatih kontrol emosimu yang serampangan itu agar kau tidak terlihat seperti pecundang," bisik Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Ah, aku lupa—tepatnya anjing pecundang."

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

_Ti-tidak,_ batin Hinata.

_Mata itu, tidaaaakk!_

Sriiiiiiiiiing...

Kejadian aneh sedang terjadi. Tubuh Kiba mendadak seolah terhisap ke satu titik. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Hinata, meminta pertolongan. Hinata berlari. Ya, berlari untuk menolong Kiba. Sayang, jarak satu senti yang memisahkan tangan mereka menjadi pengantar perjalanan Kiba ke dimensi lain.

Akamaru menggonggong ketakutan lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata jatuh terduduk menangis.

"Fuh, mengganggu! Dasar tak berguna."

Sasuke—matanya kembali menjadi oniks—, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan mulai menghisapnya.

"Ayo, nona Hyuuga, tak ada gunanya menangisi anjing pecundang." Sasuke menyeret lengan Hinata dengan paksa.

"Kau! Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencelakai Kiba? Kenapa kau—"

Grep.

Tangan Sasuke merengkuh dagu Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau mulai banyak bertanya, ya, nona?" mata Sasuke yang gelap menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. "Ikutlah denganku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku. Lupakan saja si anjing kampung, dia tak berguna!"

"Ja-jangan asal bicara! Kiba itu sahabatku! D-dia bukan anjing kampung atau semacamnya! Dia tak serendah dirimu!" Hinata yang biasanya kalem dan lemah lembut, untuk pertama kalinya berbicara keras pada orang lain—tidak, khusus untuk Uchiha yang satu ini.

Sasuke tak peduli dan tetap menyeret Hinata pergi.

"Le-lepaskan aku! Mau kau bawa kemana aku? Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Ssh.." Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Hinata.

Mau tak mau Hinata terpaksa menatap tajam tanpa berkedip ke mata Uchiha di depannya untuk menunjukkan ia masih punya harga diri.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan mati?"

Hinata meringis benci melihat seringai Sasuke yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Apa—"

"Nah, ayo, Hyuuga. Kita menjelajah neraka bersama."

Semburat merah darah muncul di mata Sasuke. Hinata menatapnya hingga bola mata itu menjadi merah darah seutuhnya. Aura pembunuh yang kuat. Hinata menyesal mengapa ia tak mendengarkan nasihat Kiba. Hinata menyesal mengapa ia mengenal sosok di hadapannya. Hinata juga menyesal mengapa ia tak punya keberanian melawan sepasang mata yang bersinar di kegelapan.

"K-kau... kau..." Hinata tak mampu menyusun kata-kata pada lidahnya.

Sasuke balas menatap dengan senyuman lembut seperti ilusi di mata Hinata.

Semua gelap.

* * *

..

Hinata terbangun. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ternyata ia terjaga di dalam sebuah rumah tua.

"Dimana ini?" Hinata merogoh saku, mencari ponselnya. _Tak ada,_ pikirnya panik.

Sudut mata Hinata menangkap seonggok benda yang diyakininya sebagai senter tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

Saat senter menyala, Hinata baru sadar ia berada di sebuah rumah mewah milik sebuah klan yang menjadi legenda perkotaan—klan Uchiha.

Hinata menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Ruangan makan yang berantakan. Simbol klan Uchiha berbentuk kipas dimana-mana. Di titik-titik tertentu terdapat cipratan seperti cat hitam tumpah—Entah apa maksudnya. Sebuah foto keluarga besar Uchiha terpampang di dinding. Hinata mengamati satu-persatu dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak berbohong tentang marganya. Dia anggota termuda klan besar Uchiha dan—oh, Hinata melihat selembar surat di dekat meja. Masih baru. Tersegel rapi. Dan ditujukan pada dirinya. Rasa ingin tahu menyeruak di hati Hinata. Ternyata surat dari si Uchiha _iblis _yang mengirimnya kemari.

* * *

..

_Dear, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku minta tolong padamu, temukan kakakku—Uchiha Itachi. Dia dikurung di suatu tempat dalam rumah ini. Aku tahu, kau pasti mengumpat padaku mengapa bukan aku yang mencarinya sendiri. Jika aku bisa mencarinya, aku tak butuh bantuanmu sedari awal._

_Di rumah ini telah terjadi peristiwa kematian misterius yang dialami orangtuaku. Mulanya, aku tak pernah tahu kalau aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi yang juga tak diketahui keberadaannya. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat tanpa sengaja membaca buku harian ibuku. Ia disekap orangtuaku dirumah ini. Inilah jiwa yang kumaksud. Jiwa kakakku suka mempermainkan manusia. Kumohon, temukan kakakku. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya kesepian dirumah yang gelap ini._

_Temukan kakakku, maka kau bebas._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

..

* * *

Ugh!

Hinata meremas surat itu.

Tak ada pilihan.

Ia juga tak ingin tersesat selamanya di rumah mengerikan ini.

..

_Dimana?_

Hinata menjerit di dalam hati.

_Dimana kau?_

Hinata terengah-engah kelelahan. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lama saat ia melintasi koridor rumah tua ini. Seolah tak ada habisnya.

_Apa koridor ini memang tak berujung?_, pikir Hinata.

Cklek!

Hinata membuka pintu kamar pertama yang ditemukannya. Ah.. ternyata kamar anak-anak. Penuh dengan mainan mobil-mobilan, membuat Hinata berkesimpulan bahwa ini adalah kamar seorang anak laki-laki. Dari catatan-catatan yang ditinggalkan, ia mengetahui bahwa anak laki-laki yang dulunya menempati kamar tersebut senang bermain petak umpet bersama pengasuhnya dan berhasil membuat pengasuhnya cemas karena sang anak tak kunjung ditemukan.

Hinata juga memeriksa lemari, tempat tidur dan semua tempat yang kira-kira bisa dijadikan tempat kakak si Uchiha bersembunyi.

_Tidak ada disini,_ desah Hinata.

Bosan berputar-putar, Hinata berniat meninggalkan kamar itu tepat saat sebuah kotak orgel mendadak berbunyi.

Hinata terlonjak kaget sampai ia nyaris menjatuhkan senternya. Sebenarnya rasa ingin tahu Hinata memaksa untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut, tapi instingnya mengatakan untuk segera lari. Hinata memilih pilihan terakhir.

..

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Sesekali disekanya peluh di dahinya dengan tangan. Berkali-kali ia memaki dirinya yang penakut. Berkali-kali ia menyesali sifat penakut yang membuatnya selalu dibandingkan dengan sepupunya sendiri—Hyuuga Neji. Tak berapa lama, ia memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan pencarian.

Hinata menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan masuk ke salah satu kamar setelah meminta izin—Etika sopan santun bertamu yang diajarkan ayahnya. Hinata kaget setengah mati saat melihat tali yang biasa digunakan untuk bunuh diri tergantung diam di tengah ruangan—Dan sekali lagi Hinata memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Umm, Uchiha Itachi? Apa anda berada disini?"

Mengandalkan sinar senter, Hinata sibuk memeriksa tempat-tempat yang diperkirakannya bisa untuk bersembunyi. Tak lupa ia memeriksa apakah kamar itu memiliki sistem pintu rahasia di dalamnya. Terus bergerak mencari petunjuk, terutama saat ia mengetahui kamar yang dimasukinya adalah kamar yang ditempati sang kepala keluarga klan Uchiha bersama istrinya. Lama-lama Hinata hampir ingin menyerah. Ia mulai merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan pencarian, disisi lain ia sendiri tak tahu jalan keluar. Sedangkan orang yang dicari atas permintaan seorang klien sinting, belum juga ditemukannya. Hinata menangis lirih. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Sraaaak.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata menyenggol tumpukan buku di atas lemari kecil. Beberapa buku berjatuhan ke lantai dan salah satunya jatuh di kaki Hinata. _Oh, gawat, harus kubereskan!_ Batin Hinata. Hinata memungutnya. Ternyata buku itu adalah buku harian milik istri kepala keluarga Uchiha. Hinata mulai merasa tertarik dan membuka-buka lembaran buku itu. Beberapa halaman disobek dan nyaris tak bisa dibaca karena kertasnya sudah tua dan berkerut-kerut seperti ketumpahan air.

* * *

..

_14 Oktober_

_Dear diary, aku berhasil melahirkan dengan selamat. Bayiku sungguh tampan. Terimakasih tuhan, bayiku lahir ke dunia dan kasih sayang siap kuberikan untuk bayiku tercinta. Kuberi nama—Uchiha Itachi._

_.._

_15 Oktober_

_Dear diary, dokter memvonis bayiku menderita suatu penyakit langka yang sulit disembuhkan. Itachi tak berhenti menangis kesakitan saat jarum suntik menusuk kulitnya yang tipis dan rentan. Suamiku sedih bukan kepalang, tak tega melihat kondisi anak kami. Aku menutup telingaku. Aku tak bisa menahan diri jika mendengar tangisan pilu Itachi—bayiku._

_.._

_18 Desember_

_Dear diary, sudah berbagai macam cara dan sudah puluhan dokter di datangkan suamiku untuk mengobati Itachi, namun mereka semua angkat tangan. Namun, kami tak menyerah. Biaya tak menjadi persoalan. Yang penting Itachi sembuh._

_.._

_20 Desember_

_Dear diary, Hari ini aku melihat tingkah laku suamiku menjadi aneh. Ia mulai tertawa-tawa sendiri dan berbicara sendiri pada dirinya. Aku berpikir mungkin ia terlalu kelelahan sehingga menjadi stress. Kondisi Itachi tetap tak mengalami perubahan. Seringkali tiba-tiba dia koma dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit._

_.._

_14 Februari_

_Dear diary, Aku dan suamiku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kami tak sanggup lagi. Aku tak kuat jika melihat Itachi meraung kesakitan menjalani pengobatan yang kami berikan. Aku tak ingin anakku menderita. Suamiku menyuruhku untuk menaruh racun dalam botol susu. Maafkan aku, Nak, daripada kau menderita, lebih baik kau mati. Namamu akan selalu berada dalam ingatan kami, Uchiha Itachi. Anakku sayang. _

_._

_Maafkan kami, ayah dan ibumu._

..

* * *

Prak!

Sebuah kunci terjatuh dari sela-sela buku harian. Hinata memungutnya. Bersama kunci itu terdapat pula sebuah surat yang menyatakan dimana Itachi disekap. Mengingat hal itu, bulu kuduk Hinata merinding. Satu hal yang harus dilakukannya.

Membawa keluar mayat Itachi dari rumah ini.

..

Hinata tahu, berurusan dengan jenazah sudah hal biasa baginya yang seorang dokter di kantor kepolisian. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tak aman menangani sebuah kasus pembunuhan—kasus tak biasa. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari rumah itu sementara Sasuke tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

"_Temukan kakakku, maka kau bebas."_

Hinata menghela napas panjang.

Lagi-lagi, ia harus mengambil resiko berat.

..

Kini Hinata telah berada di depan sebuah brankas besi. Ia tak habis pikir, setega apa orangtua Itachi sehingga mereka tak menguburkan anaknya dengan cara yang lebih baik ketimbang mengunci mayat anaknya sendiri di lemari besi. Hinata berpikir, pastilah Itachi bayi sudah menjadi kerangka melihat kondisi rumah itu yang tidak ditempati selama bertahun-tahun.

_Apa sebenarnya maksud Sasuke? Kalau dia membaca buku harian ibunya, pasti dia tahu kalau Itachi sudah mati, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia menyuruhku?,_ pikiran Hinata berkecamuk.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata membuka gembok lemari besi dan memutar kombinasi yang tepat sambil menempelkan telinganya.

CKLEK!

Pintu brankas terbuka.

Tak terlihat apa-apa. Isinya sangat gelap. Terlalu gelap, bahkan oleh Hinata yang sudah menyorotkan lampu senternya ke arah brankas tersebut.

CTAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Mendadak halilintar menyambar. Ruangan yang gelap itu menjadi terang sejenak akibat cahaya kilat. Sekilas Hinata mendengar bisikan, _Ibu, aku ingin hidup. TAK MAU MATI. _Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

"Sa-sasuke... SASUKE!"

Hinata terpekik. Dari dalam brankas, tampak sesosok pria berambut raven dengan seluruh tangan tertancap paku. "Sasuke, sadarlah! Sasu—"

Plek.

Kepala Sasuke jatuh ke lantai. Hinata sempat melihat mata Sasuke tidak ada di tempatnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKK—!"

Hinata jatuh terduduk, tak sanggup berdiri. _Sa-sasuke, bohong. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sasuke, kenapa? Harusnya yang ada disini adalah..._

CTAAAAAAAAARR!

Petir sekali lagi menyambar.

"_Selamat datang, Nak. Kau akan bermimpi indah malam ini.__ Rapatkan selimutmu, pejamkan kedua matamu...__"_

Bayangan itu menggapai Hinata.

Hinata ingat.

"_Aku akan menjemputmu di suatu tempat antara mimpi dan realita. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang amat menarik—hal menakjubkan, yang bahkan tak terjangkau oleh imajinasi manusia sekalipun."_

_**Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Akulah yang menanggung semua rasa takut yang menghantuimu dan kau tak mau mengakuiku,**_

Hinata ingat.

_**Bahkan saat adikku mendatangimu untuk membawamu pergi agar kau menyadarinya.**_

Layaknya memutar siaran ulang, tampak jelas di hadapan Hinata kronologis kematian Sasuke yang sadis. Bayangan itu. Mencongkel mata Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan. Memaku tangan Sasuke meski sang korban sudah tak bergerak lagi. Sosok bayangan itu nampak seperti seorang pemuda mirip Sasuke, nampak puas seperti orang sakit jiwa karena telah mencincang tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, wajah itu berubah.

"_Kita akan bertualang. Akan kubangkitkan sisi dirimu yang lain, yang berani, yang liar."_

Hinata melihat sosok itu berkali-kali menancapkan pisau besar ke kepala Sasuke.

_Kita akan bermain dari tengah malam sampai senja, atau lebih lama lagi... lalu bermain lagi, lagi, lagi selama yang kau mau."_

Sosok itu sibuk mematahkan leher Sasuke, mencabik-cabiknya hingga terlepas.

"_Hingga kau tidak akan ingin__terbangun__kembali."_

Ah... Hinata ingat.

Dialah... yang membunuh Sasuke.

"_Hingga kau tidak akan bisa terbangun kembali."_

* * *

..

"—Nata?"

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya. Ternyata ia telah bermimpi panjaaang sekali selama dua jam saat seminar kepolisian. Saat melihat wajah Kiba, Hinata langsung saja memeluknya spontan.

"Ki-KIBAAAAAA!"

"E-ehh?! He-hei, Hinata, ada apa?" Kiba blushing.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup!" Hinata bersorak girang.

"Iyalah, sejak kapan aku mati?!" balas Kiba nyengir. "Ini, seminar tadi membosankan. Pasti akan membuatmu haus. Minumlah." Hinata tersenyum menerimanya.

"Oh ya, Hinata, sudah berkenalan dengan opsir baru yang ditugaskan dalam divisi kita?" tanya Shino.

"Eh, belum. Siapa?"

Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk telunjuk Shino.

"Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya."

Pyaar!

"O-oh, maafkan aku..." tanpa sengaja Hinata menjatuhkan gelas minumannya. Hinata membungkuk memungutnya, si Uchiha pun turut membungkuk membantu Hinata. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya si Uchiha datar.

"Eh? U-um, tidak, menurutku..."

"Nona Hinata, anda mendapat tugas dari komisaris menangani berkas-berkas ini." Seorang detektif polisi menyerahkan tumpukan kertas pada Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata membawa semua berkas itu ke kantornya.

..

Ketika jam berdentang sepuluh kali, Hinata membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya tertidur di depan laptop yang masih menyala. _Ah, di mana aku?_ pikirnya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di kantor—lagipula dia tidak ingat berjalan pulang. Hinata mengerjap ketika cahaya lampu membuat matanya rabun sejenak. Sejauh ingatannya, tadi dia sedang mengetik laporan, tapi... sejak kapan dia tertidur?

_Oh, Tuhan, ini sama seperti waktu itu!_

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jauh diatas jam delapan.

GLUP!

Hinata menelan ludah. Berarti sebentar lagi...

Terdengar suara ketukan. Hinata tak berani menyahut. Suara ketukan yang perlahan, makin lama makin keras. Hinata masih tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

Cklek!

"Dokter Hinata? Anda belum pulang, ternyata." Sasuke nampak membawa secangkir teh hangat di tangannya.

"E-eh? I-iya, banyak kerjaan, sih."

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke mengambil kursi di depan Hinata dan duduk disana. "Aku ada perlu."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kalau begitu... denganmu."

_Deja Vu!_ Batin Hinata.

"Kau..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Hah?" Hinata yang tadinya memejamkan mata karena takut, menjadi sweatdrop.

"Jangan salah paham, ini bukan ajakan kencan." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Tapi aku ingin kau dan aku menyelidiki kasus yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, menyangkut keluargaku."

"Eh, tapi aku..." belum sempat Hinata menjawab, dia sudah diseret pergi oleh si Uchiha. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pernyataan setuju." Mau tak mau Hinata terpaksa ikut.

Sasuke membawanya memasuki sebuah rumah tua bekas kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Hinata ketakutan, tak mau memasuki rumah itu. Ia ingat betul akan isi dari mimpinya, dan bagaimana akhirnya. Berkali-kali ia berteriak memperingatkan Sasuke dengan ancaman, "Kau akan mati kalau berani kesana!" Tapi Sasuke tetap menyeretnya.

Memasuki rumah tua hanya berbekal sebuah senter, cukup membuat mental Hinata diuji. "Sa-sasuke..." Hinata toleh kiri-kanan. Baru menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Hinata berlari ketakutan tanpa tentu arah, tanpa bantuan cahaya.

"Sasu—" Mendadak, Hinata merasa badannya lemas. Suaranya tak bisa keluar. Terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum terpejam, wajah seorang pemuda mirip Sasuke yang menangis air mata darah.

_Nak, kemarilah, sambutlah pelukanku._

Sekali lagi, bagaikan _Deja Vu_, Hinata melihat kronologis pembunuhan Sasuke dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia melihat dirinya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke. Tapi itu bukan dirinya—melainkan, Uchiha Itachi.

_Itu tubuhku!,_ jerit batin Hinata. _Hentikan! Sasuke! Lari!_

_Kemarilah, mendekatlah... sudah lama aku menunggumu. _

Tangan Hinata, bukan—Uchiha Itachi, sontak mencongkel mata kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menjerit-jerit menutupi rongga matanya yang kosong.

_Ah, Nak... ada apa? Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?_

_Apakah kau tak mengenaliku lagi?_

Dengan semangat, 'Hinata' mencongkel mata Sasuke yang sebelahnya lagi secara paksa dan tertawa-tawa dengan suara melengking. Sasuke menjerit, menggapai-gapai sekelilingnya. Darah terus bercucuran dari rongga matanya yang kosong. Layaknya air mata darah yang terus membasahi pipinya.

'Hinata' mengambil pisau.

_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK—!_

_**Crash!**_

_Jangan pedulikan jika tanganku yang menggenggammu kini..._

_Harus berlumuran darah hitam_

_._

_._

_._

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Horor ending, cek! Wuadoh! Rumit banget ceritanya, ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP! Ini beneran memacu adrenalin, mana pas bikin ini sendirian di rumah lagi, gilaaaak! Jadi rada paranoid pas nengok kebelakang *yasinan*. HAHAHAHA! selesai sudah PR-ku! Nantikan fic Author Friendship yang lain, ya. Sementara itu kami rapat perencanaan dulu, xixixixi. _Sayonaraaa~_


End file.
